warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparkpelt
|namest=Kit: Apprentice: |namesl=Sparkkit Sparkpaw |familyt=Mother: Father: Brothers: Sister: |familyl=Squirrelflight Bramblestar Alderpaw, Juniperkit Dandelionkit |mentor=Cherryfall |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest'' }} Sparkpaw is an short-furredRevealed on Kate's Blog orange tabby she-cat with green eyes. History In the Vision of Shadows Arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :Sparkkit is seen in the nursery before she becomes an apprentice. She is talking to her brother Alderkit about who she wants her mentor to be. She says she does not want Berrynose or Whitewing, because they are strict and no fun. Squirrelflight then comes in and says that she isn't supposed to have fun with her mentor;she is supposed to learn from them. Sparkkit just flicks her tail, and continues on cheerfully. The ceremony begins and when Sparkkit is called up first, she approaches her father with confidence. Bramblestar touches Sparkkit on the shoulder with his tail tip and announces her apprentice name will be Sparkpaw, and her mentor will be Cherryfall. :Sparkpaw happily dashes across the clearing and touches noses with her new mentor. The Clan cheers her name, and she hops with pleasure. Alderkit is then given his apprentice name and his mentor, Molewhisker, and as the Clan breaks away, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar approach their kits. Bramblestar congratulates them, and Sparkpaw waves her tail and announces that she found the ceremony to be great, and that she can't wait to go hunting. Squirrelflight licks Sparkpaw and Alderpaw around the ears, and she and Bramblestar both make positive comments about their kits before leaving them alone with their mentors. Cherryfall talks to Sparkpaw about what they're going to do, and Sparkpaw asks if they can go hunting. Molewhisker and Cherryfall reveal that they will be ridding the elders of their ticks. :The next day, Sparkpaw and Alderpaw take a tour of the territory. At the end of the tour, they are ordered to practice hunting. Sparkpaw is able to catch a shrew and a mouse, but Alderpaw catches nothing. Some of her Clanmates congratulate her for catching the prey. A while later, Sparkpaw and Alderpaw to a Gathering. Needlepaw invites Sparkpaw and Alderpaw to come and sit with them. Wile they are talking, the Gathering begins. Near the end of the Gathering, Rowanstar talks about the vision shared by all the Clans. Trivia *She bears a striking resemblance to Firestar.Revealed on Kate's Blog *She has kittypet blood through Firestar, and SkyClan blood through Tigerstar. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Squirrelflight: Father: :Bramblestar: Brothers: :Alderpaw: :Juniperkit: Sister: :Dandelionkit: :Firestar: Grandmothers: :Goldenflower: :Sandstorm: Great Grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Jake: :Redtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: Great-Great Grandfather: :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: Great-Great Grandmothers: :Sweetbriar: :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: :Harepounce: Aunts: :Leafpool: :Tawnypelt: Great Uncles: :Lionheart: Great Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Princess: Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Great-Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Frostfur: :One-eye: Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Half-Aunt/Uncle: :Unnamed Kit: Most Likely Deceased Great Half-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Snowkit: :Ashfur: Great Half-Aunts: :Ruby: :Mistlekit: :Ferncloud: Great Half-Aunts/Uncles: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Verified StarClan members Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Cousins: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Cloudtail: :Four Unnamed Kits: Status Unknown :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sorreltail: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Juniperpaw: :Sleekpaw: :Strikepaw: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Snowbush: :Dewnose: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: :Leafkit: :Honeykit: :Larkkit: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: |''See More''}} Tree References and Citations Category:Apprentices Category:Females Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Major Character Category:ThunderClan Cat